Im Already There
by smokin'upoutside
Summary: the all too familiar feeling of homesickness kicks in for one man during a phone-call to his wife. please read and review. first song-fic.


**disclamier:** vince owns wwe. people own themselves. i own nothing except the idea. :]

this is my first one-shot/song-fic and im quite proud considering i wrote it in like half an hour. :]

the song is "Im already there" by Lonestar.

review please. :D

oh yeah, im gonna make Aurora 5 and Murphy 3. :]

* * *

Paul stuck the key card in the door and pushed it open with his shoulder. He sighed heavily as he dumped his bags on the floor and collapsed on the bed. He lay staring a the ceiling for a while, wondering what his wife would be up to right now. She was at home in Connecticut with their two precious daughters Aurora and Murphy while he had just finished a show here in Cleveland. This was the worst part about being a father, being away from home and not seeing them everyday. It hurt like crazy. Not only did he miss the kids but he missed his wife terribly. Although she was at most shows and worked pretty much 24/7 during her pregnancies, since they had their second baby she decided to slow down a bit and take each day as it comes and enjoy being a mother for a while. He missed her smile, her laugh, waking up next to her in the morning. It was crazy. This used to be the best part of his job, travelling the world, seeing different places and cultures, all that withstanding, wrestling was his passion, he loved it and wouldn't give it up until he knew he had too but since becoming a father, he would much rather be at home with his beautiful wife and children. He glanced at the digital clock at his bedside. The red lights made up the numbers 7.45.

'_Time for a quick shower' _he thought, picking himself off the bed and grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

_He called her on the road  
__From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said daddy when you coming home  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

Dressed in sweatpants and one of his old DX t-shirts Paul sat on his bed and took another glance at the clock. 8.15

Bedtime, was the first word that sprang to his mind. Always a fun time in the Levesque household.

He battled with himself, phone now or phone later. He picked up his cellphone and dialled the all to familiar numbers. He heard four rings and the a shuffle of bodies and words and a clatter and then...

"_Daddy!"_

"Well hello there."

He heard that laugh, one of his favourite sounds.

"_Daddy! Its me!"_

"Who's me? I don't know anyone called me…" this conversation could go on and on sometimes but he knew she loved it.

"_Rora! Its Rora daddy!" _he laughed to himself, Aurora couldn't quite say her name perfect yet but she was getting there.

"Ah, Aurora Rose, how are you princess? Are you being a good girl for mama?"

"_Yes daddy, I being a a good girl and Murphy is too."_

"Well that's good, im glad to hear it. Shouldn't you girls be in bed now?"

"_Yep but mama said we could stay up until you phoned but we haves to go to bed now because mama is giving me 'the look'" _he heard her voice quieting near the end as if it was a secret.

Paul laughed, she was one smart kid. At only 5 years old she could read her mother like a book.

"Uh oh, you better go to bed then darling, we don't want mama getting mad do we?"

"_Nope….I miss you daddy. Murphy does too and mama! When you come home?" _this is the worst part of phoning home, every week he has this conversation with Aurora or Steph and it breaks his heart.

"Baby, I miss you too and Murphy and mama, I'll be home soon okay?"

"_Kay, but you're already here right? In my heart, like you said last time? Right?"_

"That's right baby, im already there."

"_Good, but I gots to go to bed now, mama is still giving me the look and I fink she wants to talk to you."_

"Okay Princess, night night. Sweet dreams."

"_Night daddy. I love you."_

"Love you too baby."

_He heard more shuffling of the phone and a quiet voice came on "hold on baby."_

"Okay."

_Im already there  
Take a look around  
Im the sunshine in your hair  
Im the shadow on the ground  
Im the whisper in the wind  
Im your imaginary friend  
And I know Im in your prayers  
Oh Im already there_

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that Ill be in your dreams tonight  
And Ill gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes_

She had the phone in her hand while she was ushering the girls into their beds, he could hear every word and every movement which made him miss home so much more. Aurora was kicking up a fuss saying she wasn't tired all the while barely keeping her eyes open, while Murphy would go down without an argument.

He heard the click of two doors closing and then the sound of her voice danced through the phone.

"_I miss you."_

"I miss you more."

"_Somehow I doubt that."_

"I don't." he replied softly.

"How are you feeling? Is everything okay?"

"_Everything is fine, don't worry. The girls are being good and junior is kicking up hell." _she giggled.

"That's what I like to hear." he laughed.

"_Not when im trying to sleep though, it seems he is nocturnal. He'll sleep though the day and kick up holy hell at night."_ she complained as she tried to get comfortable in her bed.

"Put the phone to your stomach…"

"_Paul what…"_

"Just do it honey."

When he couldn't hear her breathing he knew she had.

"Hey junior, its daddy, stop giving your mama a hard time alright?" he said softly "easy on the kicking, she needs her rest."

Stephanie smiled to herself, he knew just what to say and the baby isn't ever born yet. This pregnancy was more of a shock than the second one, both she and Paul had decided to hold off having more kids for a while, they felt two girls was enough and then along comes junior. That was his name for now, they had both decided to find out the sex of the baby as soon as possible and much to their excitement they had conceived a baby boy. She laid her hand on her 5 month pregnant stomach as her husband spoke to their unborn child through the phone.

She felt the tears brim in her eyes, she missed him so much at night time. During the day wasn't as bad because the girls always kept her busy but at night, in their bed, she missed him the most. She missed his scent, the sound of his soft breathing as he slept or if they had just had an argument, the way his arms would slowly slip around her waist and pull her close to him, whispering how he was a jerk and didn't mean to get angry when it was her that was angry and did all the shouting. He would take the blame. She missed how he would tell her she was the most beautiful woman in the world and how he loved her more than words could say.

She put the phone back to her ear and spoke through the tears.

"_He stopped kicking" _she smiled

"That's good, you should get some rest while you can. I'll call again tomorrow okay?"

"Don't go, not yet. I miss your voice."

"Stephy, honey you need your rest. I promise I'll call you tomorrow morning and I'll come straight home tomorrow night."

"_I miss you" _she said as the tears started falling. _"Stupid hormones." _she whispered

Paul laughed, this was definitely her most emotional pregnancy.

"I love you Stephanie. And the kids. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"_I love you too Paul. See you tomorrow."_

_Im already there  
Don't make a sound  
Im the beat in your heart  
Im the moonlight shining down  
Im the whisper in the wind  
And Ill be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh Im already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But Ill be with you wherever you are_

_Im already there  
Take a look around  
Im the sunshine in your hair  
Im the shadow on the ground  
Im the whisper in the wind  
And Ill be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh Im already there  
Oh Im already  
__There_

* * *

comment please. :]  
criticise too if you want. :]

just review please. make me happy happy. :D

**_thank youu. (y)_**


End file.
